Pandamonium
by Vampire Catfish1
Summary: China has agreed to let Scotland take care of a pair of his precious pandas. After the final stages of meetings, China begins to discover more about the strange man with dark eyes and a dangerous smirk. Because there was no way someone who loves pandas as much as him could have any other intentions, right? CRACK pairing - rated for T for Scotland's language - human names used.


A crack pairing, based off of a headcanon that reads: "Scotland can batter anyone he wants, but he'd never lay a finger on China - he does all he can to make China like him, in fact, and tries to oblige to all his orders. In exchange for all this, one time China let him take care of two panda bears and he was DELIGHTED"

Hopefully, I'll do this headconnon proud, though the story will probably take off with a life of it's own, as they tend to do ^^'

Though, really, I can't believe no-one has written a fic about this yet :3

Anyway, enjoy :)

Please check out the poll on my profile.

* * *

China refrained from biting his lip as he flicked his eyes to the only entrance, and therefore exit, to the room, hoping to see it open any minute now and his leader walk through. The room was tiny, especially compared to other such meetings China had attended, with the table they had been seated at only holding the ten most important people involved in the process, while everyone else from zoo officials to press members who refused to stop bickering stood against the walls. Nearly forty men and woman had gathered in a room barely big enough to hold twenty for an event that would go down in Scotland-China history. Not that they had much anyway, but the politicians and the media liked to fluff it out, saying that it would boost the economy and other such nonsense.

And then there were the two of them - Scotland and China - who had been placed at opposing ends of the awkwardly curved table. Though the noise level was almost toxic for such a small room, it would eventually quieten down as soon as their leaders finished whatever they were discussing elsewhere in the building. Then they could finally sign the Letter of Intent and get moving on with the adoption process.

But something was off. Everyone else in the room was talking away, be it arguing, chatting or that one strange man who wouldn't stop talking into his wrist, every single one of them was enthusiastic about this step forward for zoos in the Western Hemisphere. But, due to the tables nature, both China and Scotland were sat too far away from the others to hold a conversation without shouting, and China didn't think he could handle the awkwardness of such a thing. So, he sat quietly, watching everyone else and fidgeting, trying his best not to look straight ahead at the country before him.

Because, for some reason, Scotland was staring at him. He'd noticed it when they had first entered the room and just thought it was natural curiosity, as China had done the same, but there was no denying it now. They had been sitting in the room for half an hour and Scotland had yet to take his eyes from him.

Though no-one had acknowledged China except for a polite nod from the odd politician, everyone from Scotland's side of the room seemed eager to talk to him, like he was some kind of celebrity. The press had formed a small huddle around him, and the four men and women on his half of the table had edged their chairs in a bid to get closer to him. Yao would have thought, during all the commotion, that Scotland would have taken his eyes off him just once, but he had no such luck.

He felt another tremor of nervousness shoot through him as he looked up, thinking that the opening and closing of the door might have been their leaders returning, and accidentally met eyes with Scotland. He felt trapped, like a rabbit in the headlights, his heart picking up as heavy green eyes bore into him. His chest tightened and breath hitched as the man smirked, chuckling before releasing China from his gaze by blinking slowly, almost teasing him.

He gasped silently to himself, instantly drawing his eyes to the surface of the table. Tightening his hands around the arms of his chair, he stared intently at the marred reflection of the ceiling in the glazing, refusing to look anywhere else as his heart pounded in his chest and he tried to control his breathing.

_What was that?_ He thought, panicking inside. _What the hell was that?_ He had never felt so terrified in his life. He was a nation older than most, had been in countless wars and survived through much more than most nations could handle, and yet here he was, terrified at a tiny island country that had only been around since the 9th Century. He had faced armies, entire nations, and probably the world, yet he could still feel his heart racing in his chest and, no matter what, he couldn't get himself to calm down.

Though they had known of each other for years, they had never actually been alone together without other nations being there, and, thinking back on it, China could never remember actually having a conversation with the man. Yes, they had fought both the world wars together, and they had had trading relations for longer than he could remember, but, if he remembered correctly, Arthur had represented the British Isles in the wars, and all the trading had been dealt with by their people. Both had always had other more important matters to attend to than strengthening their 'bonds'.

He had heard the Scotland was a very private nation, rarely making friends with anyone who hadn't been created past his so-called 'alliance' with France, and maybe he could understand why. Not even an hour had passed and China was already scared of him.

_Oh no, aru._ He thought, squeezing his eyes tightly and trying to calm himself. This meeting was not going to go well

...xXx...

Scotland sighed with relief as he headed towards the door, the humans parting way for him as he glared at them fiercely. Slipping through it, he smiled slightly. Now all he needed to do was wait for China and -

"_Ecosse_!" A horrible voice pierced through the crowds of people mulling outside the meeting room, waiting for the news on the pandas. He looked up, his eyes darkening as he saw a familiar long-haired blonde waving frantically at him with the same stupid look on his face that he always had. He frowned as he glanced back to the meeting room, where China was still talking to the officials.

It should be fine. He could find out whatever that French idiot wanted and still catch China afterwards. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly as France practically jogged up to him, beaming.

"What? Can I not see my old friend without a reason?"

Scotland looked at him pointedly, both of them knowing France only visited him now whenever he wanted something.

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat, avoiding Scotlands piercing gaze. Allistor would have sworn the man was embarrassed if he didn't know for a fact he had thrown his dignity, along with everything else, out the window years ago. "I was wondering if..."

France trailed off as China walked out of the meeting room, immediately freezing as he saw Scotland staring at him again. His eyes widened in fear, terrified, and he quickly scurried off with his head down, not even stopping when his leader called out for him.

"You bastard..." Scotland scowled, his eyes following China's retreating form. "I've been planning this meeting for months."

"So? I can't see how that has anything to do with... Oh..." He paused, turning back to his friend. "China..._Really_?" But France didn't even need to ask. A light blush had begun to dust Scotland's cheeks, and a certain scowl France knew only all too well from their time together had returned. He hadn't seen that scowl in over three hundred years, and couldn't help but quietly chuckle. It was a look Allistor only ever gave when something wasn't going his way with the person he loved.

"Bugger it." Scotland muttered, fishing in his pockets for his cigarette, embarrassed.

"You really know how to pick them."

"Shuddup." He growled in reply, lighting up, still blushing as France grinned at him, slightly proud that Allistor had finally found love again. Though 'found' might not be the right word, as poor China looked scared to death of him, but no matter. France knew better than anyone that Scotland was a good man once you got past his flirting persona and growling demeanour, and had a certain way of always getting what he wanted.

"Well, at least -" France began to stay before he was cut off by one of the staff members.

"Sir." She said icily, glaring at Allistor. "I would like to remind you that there is no smoking in this building." She slapped the wall right next to them that held an obvious no-smoking sign.

He paused, sluggishly turning to her and capturing her glare, raking his eyes over the woman, taking in every inch of her with a slow smile before flicking a glance to the sign. France couldn't help but smirk along with Allistor as he turned on his charm. Dropping a gloved hand from his lips, taking the cigarette with him, he placed his free hand against the wall, trapping the woman, and bent down, hovering his face above her. "Come now, lass." He purred. "Ye canny make an exception fer little ol' me?"

France chuckled again. He forgot how much he'd missed this.


End file.
